A Good Day to Die/Chapter OneA
Lance Taylor moaned as he entered his lover. He felt her slender legs wrap around his body, and then her loving arms around his neck...he was in heaven. Cheating men always said that they tired of being with the same woman, but Lance simply could not agree with them. He and Maxine had been doing this almost every night for the past year, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. In the day they had jobs to do, and people to deal with, and sometimes even people to kill; but the night was their time. They could be whatever they wanted, do whatever they wanted, and they chose each other. Lance knew of people in the compound who would offer you a good time for some extra rations or similar, and even more people who would take them up on the offer. They were no doubt out there doing it right now, but he chose to commit his carnal sin in a different way entirely. He chose to make love to the girl he thought was the most perfect in the world, and he chose to do it despite all the judgement that was passed upon him out there. They'd always say that it wasn't right for a lad his age to be like this, like an old married couple; but he never listened. They didn't understand that he wanted more than just sex, because that was what they had, and they knew of nothing different. He, on the other hand, made love; and he'd trade a lifetime of sex with a hooker for just a single night with of love Maxine. The feeling of her nails scraping lightly against his back brought him back to the real world, as they did every night, when he was thinking about the things that the other people said and did. He knew what the nails meant, they meant that she was close, or at least they had done for as long as he could remember. Knowing what she wanted from him, he leant forward and kissed her tender neck, eliciting a chorus of sweet moans as he slowly kissed his way up to her cherry red lips. He kissed her passionately, and she did so back to him. Their tongues danced and their hands roamed each other's bodies, exploring as they so often did. He was close, he knew it, and he knew that she was too. His thrusts became harder and faster, with her moans doing the same soon after. He felt her hips bucking against him and he loved it, almost as much as he loved her. "Max..." he whispered, in the calm and soothing tone that he only used for these intimate moments. "I love y-" A loud crash interrupted Lance mid-sentence. Light burst into the room in a way it had never done before after eleven at night, causing him to instinctively roll off of Maxine and pull the duvet over her naked body. Set against the light was a petite silhouette that could only belong to one person. He flicked on his lamp and saw that his bedroom door had been kicked in by a fifteen year old girl who was packing more heat than an average SAS commando. It was just as he'd suspected, which could only mean one thing. "Hinton?" he asked, awaiting her answer with bated breath. "Hinton." Lilly replied sternly. "I'll wake Rachel, you two get some clothes on." She paused as if she was expecting them to have started moving already. "Unless of course you want to die with your cock hanging out." ----- Lilly Mason was always on a mission. Right now it was to rouse Rachel Crayton, so that her friends could get out of the compound before Hinton reached their sector. She placed one of her gloved hands on the young girls shoulder and shook it gently. "Come on Rach..." she said in a calm but loud voice. "You've gotta get up hun..." "Huh...Maxine?" the girl asked as she sat up and began to rub here eyes. "Nah, it's me, Lilly, you're sister's...getting dressed..." She paused. "Listen kid, you've gotta get up, we're leaving, it's Hinton." "Hinton?!" Rachel''s face flashed a look of horror as Lilly mentioned the name. She was only a girl, but she had seen what Hinton could do. She climbed out of her bed and tottered, still half-asleep, towards her wardrobe. "No time kid" Lilly ordered sternly. "Just put your coat on, we need to go, now." "But I'm in my PJs, I need to cha-" "No time" Lilly interrupted. "Now put your coat on you stupid chi-" "Don't talk to her like that Lilly, she's just a little girl." Maxine said sharply, appearing in the doorway. She entered the room and put an arm around her sister. "I don't give a fuck Maxine, and neither will Hinton or his men. Well...they won't care about the little part, if you get what I'm saying." "She's eight, your fucking disgu-" "No, I'm being honest, you really think those bastards give a shit how young or old the hole is?" "Don't you dare talk about my sister like that Li-" "Both of you, quiet down." Lance commanded as he entered the room. Far from the nakedness that Lilly had seen a few minutes earlier, he was dressed like some kind of B movie zombie hunter. From the leather jacket to the knife on his boot to the twin machetes on his back, from the alert look in his eye to the six gun he clutched tightly in his right hand; it was easy to tell that he meant business. "If you don't stop arguing, you'll have as long as you like to debate Hinton's taste in vagina, while you're rotting in a bloody basement. Or worse." He took a deep breath. "Lilly, what's the sit-rep?" "Hinton's convoy will hit the barricade any time now. We should head out to the copse to maximise our chances of hiding." "Who're you saving?" "What?" "You know exactly what I mean Lilly. You're uncle isn't stupid enough to think he can save everyone. Who else is part of your escape plan?" "Carson and Jules are keeping guard outside. My uncle and Viktor went to get Lexi and Mrs Marks. That's it." "Jesus God...how are we gonna live with this Lilly...how can we leave these people to him..." "We could fight back" Maxine suggested. "There are about eighty of us, we could hold our own." "And there are over a hundred of them Max" Lance replied. "The people here are gardeners and teachers and kids; Hinton's men are hardened thugs, we know that." "Still, we could tr-" "No we couldn't. You come before them Max, and I'm not letting you or Rachel get put in harm's way. We're bugging out. Now." "Okay..." Maxine replied, as if the last of her hope had suddenly been drained. "Good choice" Lilly said. "Now can we get the fuck out of here before those bastards reach the gate." As if on cue, an orchestra of gunfire began to sound off from nearby. "Oh fu-" "Let's move" Lance ordered. ----- "About time Lil..." Eric growled as Lilly led Lance, Maxine and Rachel out through the front door. Gunshots rang out from the square, and there appeared to be some sort of fiery glow in the distance "Unc- I thought y- you were quick..." Lilly's expectations were clearly too low. Her Uncle Eric was already waiting for her outside the cottage; along with everyone else who would be escaping with them: Alexis, her considerably older girlfriend; Viktor, a Russian man who had been her closest friend since she was nine; Carson Monroe, Lance's playfully cocky best friend; his girlfriend Juliet, who was very much a female version of him; and Harriet Marks, an elderly teacher who had grown up in the village. "No Lilly, you were slow. Hinton's in the square. We need to leave." "I'm sorry Uncle Eric, I'm-" "No time Lilly." He said with a grimace as he turned to the others. "Come on, let's mo-" Harriet shrieked as a loud bang called out from further down the street. She fell to her knees almost instantly, and began to moan in agony as she rolled on the cold cobbles. "Fucking cover!" Eric shouted. The group all sprinted into the nearest alley, a move that Eric knew to be just as dangerous as staying out in the open. He quickly hoisted Harriet over his shoulder and carried her into the alley. "Lance, Maxine, Vik, I want you guys to provide cover. Don't let them get close. Carson, Jules, Lex, keep an eye out for anyone at the other end of the alley. Rachel, crouch down, and if anything happens to us, run for the copse. Lilly, help me with Mrs Marks." Lance, Maxine and Viktor ran for the edge of the alley and began firing. The men in the street began shouting a symphony of obscenities at them, while Viktor responded with the Russian equivalents. Neither party seemed to notice how the gunfire drowned out their curses. Lilly knelt down over Harriet, the rough cobbles digging into her knees. Examining the old woman closely, she could see that a bullet had ripped through her lower left leg. "She won't be able to walk..." Lilly said. "The bullet's still in there and she's haemorrhaging like an Emo." "Show some respect." Eric snapped at her. He put his head in his hands for a brief moment, before regaining his composition. "Jesus Harri...fucking hell..." He cupped the old woman's face with his rough hands as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I've got a plan Harri, you're gonna get out of here..." "Eric dear, don't worry about me...go...go on..." Harriet mumbled. "Mr M, we're gonna need more ammo" Lance noted as he reloaded his revolver. "No you won't" Eric replied as he stood up. He took a deep breath and his eyes seemed to become pools of strength and determination. "You lot fuck off into the copse, grab one of my cars, get to Jim at the outpost, and move from there. Lilly, you'll need to support Mrs Marks." "Uncle...surely you're not gonna-" She stopped suddenly as her uncle pulled her into a tight hug. It only lasted for a brief moment, but it was the first real affection that he'd shown for her since this whole mess had started. "Guys, get back here!" he called to Lance, Maxine and Viktor. He laughed as he saw the remnants of his community before him; a few teenagers, a hooker, a pensioner, and a former tramp. "It's been fun kids" he smiled sadly. "As for you big man, take care of 'em" he said to Viktor, reaching out and shaking hands with him. " "But you'll die..." Rachel sobbed as tears streamed down her face. "I don't want you to go Mr M." "Today's as good as day as any lassie." "Wh-what do you mean?" "I mean exactly what I said...I think today's a good day to die." The voices of the men on the street grew louder, signalling their approach. "Go" Eric ordered. "This is my community, and I'm telling you all to get the fuck out of it, and quickly." "You heard the man!" Lance shouted. "Come on!" He lifted Rachel over his shoulder and looked back at Maxine, who nodded with approval. He ran as fast as he could, hoping that the group would follow him, and they did. Credits (added soon) Trivia (Added soon) Category:Katie Category:Issues Category:A Good Day to Die Category:A Good Day to Die Issues